fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Jose Porla
Jose Porla was the guild master of the former Phantom Lord Guild and the main antagonist in the Phantom Lord arc. He wore a witch's hat on his first outfit and a belt buckle on his second outfit that bears the Phantom Lord guild symbol. His first outfit also seems to have a pair of wings; whether they are real or just a cosmetic effect is not known. He dislikes the Fairy Tail Guild because before it came along, Phantom Lord was the strongest guild in the country, but now they're considered equal. Thus he feels that they are upstarts who stole his guild's title as the strongest. His Magic is described as evil. He was also one of the Ten Wizard Saints before the war. Personality At first Jose acts very silly like Makarov but this soon changes when he shifts outfits like Makarov did. He uses jokes and silly motifs to make points and dodge important questions asked to him. However, after Lucy Heartfilia kicks him in the groin and flees, he shows a very wicked side of himself. Jose also seems to have a jealousy streak and a lot of pride. He truly loved his guild but he took Fairy Tail's rise to power as a insult to his pride for making Phantom Lord the best. After hearing that Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord were considered equals, he almost went ballistic until Mr. Heartfilia asked Jose to find his daughter who was living in Fairy Tail. Fearing the Heartfilia funds would make Fairy Tail surpass Phantom Lord, Jose finally couldn't take it anymore and started to sew the seeds of war between the two guilds. Synopsis Phantom Lord arc Jose's plot for the annihilation of Fairy Tail begins by sending Gajeel Redfox to destroy their building, in order to to prompt the Guild to start a Guild War with Phantom Lord; for added measures, Gajeel beat and pinned the Shadow Gear team, composed of Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy, to a tree, something he was seen discussing with Jose during the Master's first appearance, in which he reminded Gajeel of not killing a certain, unknown person in Fairy Tail, no matter what happened.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 2Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 22 Indeed Fairy Tail responds in kind for the latter action, with an attack on the Phantom Lord base.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 8-9 As the two guilds battle, an enraged, gigantic Makarov heads on ahead to personally battle Jose, who, on the other hand, greets him jokingly, remembering their last meeting six years before, and revealing his seeming body in the building as a Thought Projection, claiming that a battle between two of the Ten Wizard Saints would cause too much damage, and that he'd rather go for a rational victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 14-15 He summons forth another Thought Projection, this time portraying an unconscious and tied up Lucy Heartfilia, whose previous capture he entrusted to Element 4's Juvia Lockser and Sol.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Page 16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 18-20 He then raises a dagger to seemingly stab her, distracting Makarov. This distraction is enough for him to be caught from behind by Element 4's Aria, who manages to drain all of Makarov's Magic out of him with his Metsu spell, rendering him temporary unable to use Magic and sending him flying to the main hall, where his Guild is. but finds only a projection of him. As Makarov receives Aria's attack, Jose voluntarily missess Lucy with the knife, claiming that there's no way they'd kill her for now, expressing astonishment about Makarov not knowing who she really is while she's a member of his Guild, but stating that it's not of his business anymore. As he raises the tied up Lucy, with Juvia and Sol now at his side, he goes on to explain the mechanichs behind Aria's Void Magic, and declares that the victory goes to Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 17-18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 20 Fairy Tail is forced to retreat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 3 Jose reappears again in Phantom Lord's headquarters, paying a visit to the prisoner Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 10 He introduces himself as Phantom Lord's Master, apologizing for tying Lucy up and putting her in a cell, claiming that she should understand, being a captive. Lucy angrily demands him to untie her, and blames him for what happened to Levy. He then states that, if Lucy were to behave well, they'd give her a suit instead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 11-12 Lucy asks why they attacked Fairy Tail, to which Jose states that such attack was merely an extra, and that their target was a certain individual. Lucy asks about the identity of such individual, and Jose, calling her slow, states that is none other than her, as the heir to the rich Heartfilia family.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 13-14 The fact that Jose is aware of her status surprises Lucy, and he goes on to express astonishment that the daughter of one of the richest men in the country was hiding her status away and taking on cheap and dangerous jobs. Lucy asks wheter they kidnapped her for a ransom, to which Jose states it was her own father who requested her capture.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 15 This surprises Lucy even more. She claims that her father would never do that, to which Jose responds that's only natural to search for an escaped pretty daughter; Lucy then cries out that she'll never return home. Jose calls her troublesome, and refuses again to let her go.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 16 Lucy then states she needs to use the restroom,and excuse Jose calls classic as he points her a bucket in the cell, leaving her blank, and stating that it's SO classic that she won't able to take them off-guard with it. However, he remains blank when Lucy raises on her legs and prepares to use the bucket before him, which prompts Jose to turn her his back, stating that she's really a shameless lady while he's a gentleman. However, as he's turned, Lucy kicks him in the groin, and Jose falls to the ground in pain. Lucy states that such a classic strategy isn't so bad in the end, and bids him farewell, preparing to escape. However, she soon finds out that the cell is located tens of meters from the ground, and Jose explains that is their sky prison. He then painfully raises on his legs, asking Lucy how did she dare to kick him and stating that he'll punish her and teach her the atrociousness of Phantom with a wicked expression.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 17-18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 15Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 19-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 21 However, Lucy chooses to jump, something which leaves Jose blank and prompts him to fall on his knees in pain again. It's revealed Lucy jumped aware of the fact that Natsu Dragneel was around, and she cries out his name. Natsu, in fact, appears, managing to catch Lucy, and takes her to safety.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 21-22Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 23-24 In the meantime, Jose is still unable to stand due to the pain. He asks to himself how Lucy dared to do that to him, calling her a little bitch with an evil and enraged expression on his face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 29-30 Jose takes the offensive: Phantom Lord's headquarters, revealed to be capable of moving through the use of six enormous mechanical legs, literally march against Fary Tail. Still angered, Jose orders his subordinates to fire the Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter, in order to obliterate his hated rival Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 16-17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Page 3 Jupiter's blast is stopped by Erza Scarlet through the use of her Adamantine Armor; this, however, leaves her heavly injured and unable to fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 6-7 Jose activates a loudspeaker and states that, with both Makarov and Erza unable to fight, they don't stand a chance, and orders them to hand over Lucy. However, the whole Fairy Tail refuses, unwilling to offer a comrade to the enemy. This prompts Jose to cry that they'll fire an even bigger and stronger Jupiter against them in 15 minutes, once it's reloaded, and he summons a large amount of his Shade Troopers to fight them, stating that they can either be killed by his soldiers or by Jupiter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 8-11Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 12-13 When Natsu Dragneel manages to destroy the lacrima powering Jupiter and Fairy Tail starts fighting back, Jose angrily calls them "disgusting brats".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Page 2 He then orders to activate the transformation process of the headquarters, which are turned into Phantom Lord's most powerful weapon, the gigantic robotic Mage Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Pages 6-7 Mirajane, worried about her brother Elfman, who infiltrated Phantom's base with Gray Fullbuster to help Natsu, runs out from Fairy Tail's building disguised as Lucy, screaming for Jose to stop attacking the Guild. This angers Jose enough to convert Phantom Lord's base into a mecha and literally bring the fight to Fairy Tail's doorstep. Jose starts by trying to destroy the guild with a cannon called Jupiter but Erza Scarlet manages to block the attack, forcing the cannon to charge up to fire again. Jose sends Shade Troopers to hold off Fairy Tail till then, however Natsu Dragneel manages to sneak into the base and, while beating Totomaru, destroys the cannon's core lacrima, stopping the attack. Jose then shifts the guild into Mk 2 where it stands upright and gains mechanical hands to write an Abyss Break spell in the air which not only will destroy the Fairy Tail base but most of the town along with it. Mirajane tries to stop him by masquerading as Lucy and giving herself up but Jose sees through the trick and grabs her. Unbeknown to him the source of the Abyss Break powers, the Element 4, were being defeated one by one until all were knocked out canceling the spell. This finally forces Jose to take action himself and he leaves the recaptured Lucy to Gajeel as he goes to confront Erza, Gray Fullbuster, and Elfman. He easily tosses the injured Gray and Elfman aside and starts to pummel the weakened Erza. Just then, Natsu destroys the Phantom Lord guild building in his battle with Gajeel; Jose only chuckles and marvels at how destructive Natsu and Gajeel are as Erza reminds Jose that Natsu's power was the one thing Jose didn't plan for thus why he lost everything to him. Erza manages to hold her own for most of the fight though is nearly overwhelmed by his power, during which Jose reveals that he took the job in a petty excuse to go to war with the Fairy Tail revealing his hatred for Fairy Tail and fears of Lucy's economic state benefiting Fairy Tail. Erza however counters that Lucy is a runaway paying for her own way through her own work with no help from her family's funds. This prompts Jose to change his plan toward holding Lucy captive until her father pays a ransom so the Heartfilia funds can benefit his guild. However just as Jose on the verge of killing Erza, Makarov appears fully recovered and his Magic restored thanks to Porlyusica and Mystogan. The two have a brief battle where Makarov tries to get Jose to back down. When Jose arrogantly refuses , Makarov unleashes Fairy Law upon him, scaring Jose into submission and finally settling the feud between the guilds once and for all. It is later revealed that the Magic Council stripped Jose of his Wizard Saint title and disbanded Phantom Lord. Magic & Abilities Jose's magic seal.jpg|Jose's magic seal jose.JPG|Jose's magic power Shade Troopers.jpg|Shade Troopers Shade_Troopers_Jellyfish_form.jpg|Shade Troopers - Jellyfish Form Dead_Wave.jpg|Dead Wave Jose's attack02.jpg|Shade Entangle Jose's attack.jpg|Unnamed attack Jose's attack03.jpg|Unnamed attack Jose's_attack04.jpg|Unnamed attack Lucy_thought_projection.jpg|Jose using Thought Projection on Lucy Darkness Magic: Jose's Magic revolves around the manipulation of ghosts that are formed by him. He can use the ghost for many different purposes. Because of the nature of his Magic, and his own ghostly personality, Jose's Magic is considered very evil, and has shown to make others feel physically sick and cold. :*'Shade' (シェード Shiēdo): Jose can create ghost soldiers that he can command at will, even from far distances. Their initial strength is like that of a simple soldier, but he can increase their strength remotely to the point that they become super-soldiers. Until they are destroyed, the ghost soldiers show no sign of fatigue or exhaustion. While Jose was fighting against Erza, his army of ghost soldiers were able to overpower the exhausted Fairy Tail members. :**'Jellyfish Form:' The shade troopers are also able to merge together and form a jellyfish-like ghost that can use fists to attack. (Anime Only) :*'Dead Wave' (デッド ウェーヴ Deddo Vēvu): Jose sends a wave of ghosts rushing at the enemy which splits anything in its path, including the very ground itself. The full power of this attack was never seen. :*'Shade Entangle': The ghosts are used to grab and strangle an enemy and cause them great pain. The full effects of this spell are never seen as Makarov ended it while it was used on Erza. :*He can also use ghosts as a tornado, pillars and lightning. Thought Projection: Jose has been shown to be able to use this Magic, not only on himself, but also in other people like he did with Lucy Heartfilia. Trivia *The truth of why Jose Porla hates Fairy Tail began six years ago, during the Regular Meeting. After the masters had a bit of drink, Makarov began to brag about Fairy Tail and all of the Mages in it. This caused Jose to begin compete between the guild of Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. Eventually, Jose began to bad-mouth Fairy Tail, which angered Makarov, and the both of them began to fight. The battle ends with Makarov being the victor and Jose beaten badly, resulting in Jose's last regular meeting, and began his never-ending hatred towards Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 16 Limited Edition Sorcerer Magazine Major Battles *Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, & Elfman vs. Jose Porla *Makarov vs. Jose Porla References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Guild Master Category:Former Ten Wizard Saints Category:Dark Mages Category:Phantom Lord Members Category:Ten Wizard Saints